


Dead End Justice

by Super-Ju17ior (SIR_Moguel)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - One Shot (Music Video), Explicit Language, Gang AU, M/M, loosely based off of bap's one shot mv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIR_Moguel/pseuds/Super-Ju17ior
Summary: Running, Running.That's all Joshua seems to be doing these days. Yet it never seems that he's getting anywhere.Well at least he's not getting anywhere he wants to go, instead, he keeps getting himself in trouble.Scared, hiding and on the streets.He's got nobody to care for him, hasn't for a while. Instead, he's just got a lot of debt and a lot of worries.Maybe he should just disappear, maybe he should leave. Would anybody notice?





	Dead End Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Yo,  
> This is the first fanfic that I ever actually went through and posted. I haven't done any creative writing since around 2010/2011, and I definitely felt a need to write once more.  
> I hope y'all enjoy.  
> Also this was highkey inspired by a stupid tweet I made so-

Quiet. The damp alley was completely quiet, not even the sound of a mouse scampering by. Too much silence was filling the area and it was becoming more and more suffocating as each second passed. 

  
He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. Trying to make sure that he was no longer heaving, trying to make sure he didn’t make a sound.

Footsteps could be heard being made at a fast pace. They were coming for him. They were catching up to him. He was going to be caught and it was going to be all over for him. Maybe this was it, he was going to die here. Alone.

  
Closing his eyes, he prepared himself. These were the last breaths he was ever going to take. The last thing he would smell was this garbage dump that was right next to him. Awesome, just fucking awesome.

  
The footsteps had stopped directly in front of his hiding spot, all he could do was close his eyes and pray that God was on his side. Sadly, that didn’t seem to be the case.

  
Everything happened so quickly, one moment he’s on the ground, hiding, and the next thing he knows he has a bag over his head and his mouth was duct-taped shut. He tried fighting, flailing and kicking in every possible direction, but he was no match. At least, not while his hands were all zip-tied. All he could feel were the multiple hands that were grabbing him and pinning him down.  
This was it. This was how he was going to die. Nobody would know. He was going to disappear and nobody would care that he was dead.

  
Slowly, he felt himself hazing out. His mind getting cloudier and cloudier. God, his eyes felt heavy and it was getting so hard to have them completely open. This was his end.

  
When he came to it, he felt like he on something that was moving. He tried shouting out, but the tape muffled every word that he was saying into nonsense. He trashed until he hit something next to him, it felt like somebody gut, or at least he guesses from the sound the unknown person was making.

  
Amidst the chaos, someone ripped the bag over his head and he came face to face with a group of four guys hiding their faces behind a black breathing mask and black cap. Blinking quickly, he looked around and groaned softly. Fuck. Who the fuck were these people?

  
These were the guys chasing after him, these guys looked a lot younger for one thing. These weren’t the debtors that he was running away from.

  
He tries trashing again, throwing himself against the guy he assumed he had hit previously.

  
“Stop.” The guy driving states in a raspy voice, making eye contact with him through the rearview mirror.

  
If Joshua could scoff at the moment, he would have. This asshole actually thinks that his command would actually listen. He tries to speak once more to tell the other what he thought, but it was all incoherent.

  
The guy made some sort of signal to the one at his right, or at least he assumes he did because the next thing he knows the duct-tape was ripped right off. His eyes begin to water at the pain, but all that slips was a small whimper.

  
Gathering all his wits and trying to make his voice sound spiteful, “Where the hell am I? Who are you people? What the fuck do y’all want from me?”

  
“You were the one that trespassed onto our territory. We should be the ones asking you all the questions. So settle down, smartass, if you know what’s good for you.”, the one that he had previously injured said nonchalantly.

  
He tried examining their faces, but it was hard when they were all hidden. The only thing he could tell from the two that had spoken to him was the first had his hair dyed a peach hue, and the man next too him had a ponytail underneath his cap.

  
Before he could even protest, they put the bag over his head once more and all that Joshua could was bite down on his lower lip.

  
“Open the garage, we’ll be there in less than two minutes. Be prepared, we got company. Got it?” He wasn’t sure who exactly was talking, but he knew it had to be one of the two that were in front.  
Heaving a sight, he just couldn’t believe how terrible his luck has been. Just when he thought there was nothing in his life that could get any worse, he finds out that indeed, it can. He already thought his life had hit rock bottom when his mom had unexpectedly died when he was a kid. But each year after that came to prove him wrong.

  
Maybe these guys will have mercy on him and just kill him quickly, finally put him out of the misery that seems to plague his life, once and for all.

  
The two minutes seem to be passing by slowly, if he didn’t know any better, he would have thought that they had been driving two hours more.

  
When they finally come to a stop, he hears the car doors being opened. “Stay quiet, don’ even try to scream, because there’s nobody around to help you,” the long-haired guy warns him.

  
Joshua is only able to mumble a small form of agreement before he’s harshly pulled out of the car, causing his legs to go all wobbly, almost toppling out of the car. He felt himself be caught by his waist, a tight grip holding him still.

  
“Try to be more careful next time.” The same voice told him, but it was less harsh in intonation this time around.

  
Joshua took a deep breath, responding, “Yeah well, if y’all would uncover my eyes. This wouldn’t be a fucking issue.” God, if his hands were free, he would have sucker-punched the other by now.  
He shoves him hard enough to get his hands off of him, standing on his own. “Just take me to whichever torture room you have planned.”

  
The other let out a hearty laugh, taking his arm and leading him by his arm. “What age do you think we’re in? The medieval times?”

  
He feels himself getting tugged into a building of some sort, before being tied down to a metal chair. It wasn’t long after that someone was kind enough to take the bag off. It took a couple of seconds and a lot of repetitive blinking for his eyes to finally adjust to the sudden increase in brightness. He started becoming hyperaware of his wrists as the began to ache and throb, Had he been any more fearful for his life, he might not have spoken up.

  
He watches as a fifth person comes into the room, with his face also completely covered up. Only his eyes were visible.

  
“What? You’re gonna kill me now or something? Is that your twisted way of messing me? You gonna torture me first?”

  
Joshua winces slightly at the sharp pain that the zip ties cause, but an air of indignation continues to surround him.

  
“Yoon, what the hell did you do to him?”, the man in front of him asks the long-haired guy, Yoon, apparently. “Nah, at least not unless you do something stupid. The name is S.Coups. I just had a couple of questions that I wanted to ask you.”

  
He raises an eyebrow as the other spoke, not fully comprehending the situation at hand, “Ask away, then.”

  
“Straight to the point then. Who sent you?”

  
“Sent me? I don’t know what in the hell you’re talking about. Sent me where? To the streets? Probably gotta blame my asshole of a dad.”

  
All he sees is how S.Coups mouth tightens into a straight line, his jaw bones tensing at each of the words that spill out of his mouth.

  
“Stop playing games. I’ll ask you one more time,” the other lowers his voice and pulls them, looking straight into each other’s eyes,” Stop playing dumb and answer the question... Who sent you to spy on our territory, hm?” Each word seemed to be more accentuated than the last.

  
“Well S.Coups, the funny thing is I don’t have a fucking clue what you’re talking about. Territory? Hell, I have no clue where I am, and the only damn reason I was hiding was because the assholes, known as my debt collectors, were fucking chasing me. Apparently I had to either pay them back or they were going to cut me open and take my organs for mandatory donation, asshole.”  
Silence. Again. Not a single squeak came out of the four other men surrounding the both of them. They were just watching. Seemingly observing them, but not even a sharp breath was taken. God, this never-ending silence never seems to leave him.

  
After what seems to have been some of the tensest moments in Joshua’s life, he lets out a soft sigh as S. Coups leans back on his chair.

  
The man, S.Coups, sighs before speaking once more, motioning to whom seeming is the shortest out of the group. “Woozi, cut the ties off of him. Get a room ready.”

  
Joshua couldn’t help but shrink away at those words. Maybe he spoke a bit too much and took it way too far. He’s going to end up getting killed, isn’t he? _Fuck._


End file.
